


What You Never Know

by kiyala



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ichigo goes to sleep, he has no idea what his Hollow gets up to with Ishida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Never Know

  
It's the middle of the night when the figure enters through the open window. A pair of unnaturally bright eyes scan the dark room before settling on another pair; blue, shining by the way the moonlight falls on them. The figure steps in the way of the light and the eyes go dark, just like the rest of the room. The figure's lips spread into a wide grin. The one on the bed does not smile, but raises an eyebrow and leans back against the wall behind him. It's all the invitation the standing one needs, placing one knee on the mattress and leaning forward to give the other a rough kiss.

The sitting figure reaches up, burying his long fingers into the short and spiky white hair. They pull apart for a moment and he looks into the yellow eyes of his companion, smirking before initiating another kiss.

"How is he?" the blue eyed one asks. The other grins and tilts his head to the side.

"Sleeping like a baby. The King doesn't even realise he lets his guard down when he's unconscious. He doesn't know what he's missing, pretty little Quincy. He has no clue."

Uryuu gives the Hollow his usual look of superiority. "What an idiot."

The ashen hands are already undressing the teen. The Hollow chuckles. "What a shitty friend. You should be worrying about the King and his sanity."

"Why?" Uryuu asks, helping the Hollow by wriggling out of his clothes. "I get what I want this way, don't I? Why would I want anything different?"

The Hollow's grin widens. "You're only saying that because you don't have to put up with his bitching. I give him dreams about what I get to see when we have our fun, after I get him home. It makes him come all over again. He loves it. But then when he wakes up and realises what he's getting off to…"

The Hollow trails off into laughter. It sounds cruel to Uryuu's ears, but he cannot keep himself from being amused all the same.

A dark tongue runs over pale lips. "That's enough chatting, Quincy. Take your pants off."

Tiling his chin up, the Quincy gives him a defiant look. "Make me."

Uryuu's head hits the wall with a loud thud when the Hollow pounces on him. They fight a battle for dominance with lips, tongues and teeth until the Hollow pulls away and bites the teen's neck hard enough to make him scream, half in pleasure, half in pain. He pulls the Quincy into his lap, untying his hakama with one hand while the other holds Uryuu by the hair.

"You feel this?" the Hollow asks, rubbing his cock against Uryuu's thigh. " _My_ cock? This is your beloved Kurosaki's cock, my pretty little Quincy. And I know you want it inside of you, fucking you until you're spent. There's no use pretending you're a good boy with morals. I want to hear you beg like the precious little whore you are."

Uryuu moans despite himself. The Hollow smirks, rubbing his fingers over the bulge in the teen's pyjama bottoms. "Take them off."

Not protesting this time, he lifts himself off the other's lap to undress himself. He settles on his knees, placed on either side of the Hollow's legs, completely naked except for the Quincy bracelet around his wrist.

"You're too afraid to be alone with me without this," the Hollow murmurs, holding the other's right wrist. He licks the cool metal of the bracelet and grins. "Afraid that I'll kill you after I'm done fucking you?"

"You're entirely capable of it," Uryuu admits, expressionless as usual. "I'm stupid enough to sleep with you, but I'm not stupid enough to leave myself defenseless."

"I can render you utterly defenseless regardless of that little trinket," the Hollow tells him. He begins stroking the Quincy's cock at a pace that quickly has the teen flushed and panting, his fingers massaging the firm flesh beneath them.

Swearing in a low voice, the Quincy lets his head fall back. "Oh, fuck yess."

"You like that?" the Hollow asks, rubbing a finger against the teen's puckered entrance.

" _Use lube_ ," Uryuu hisses, knowing that it is entirely necessary to remind the Hollow. He reaches across to the nightstand and manages to reach the lube. He drops it beside them on the mattress. "We can't let Kurosaki know or he'll try to stop you."

The Hollow obeys, but only because he knows how troublesome it would be if Ichigo tries to stop him. He pushes two lubed fingers into Uryuu, enjoying the loud moan that he receives. He steadily thrusts them in and out until the muscles around them stop resisting as much.

"A third finger," Uryuu requests, panting quietly. The Hollow indulges him, knowing how loud the Quincy can moan when being fingered.

Grunting and whimpering, Uryuu thrusts against the fingers inside him. They slide deeper and the Hollow curls them, easily finding the place that makes the teen scream quietly before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

"How does that feel, Quincy?" the Hollow taunts. " _Kurosaki's_ fingers inside you, making you scream, fucking you just like you want his big, hard cock to?"

Uryuu bites his lower lip and whimpers even more. He tries to think of something to reply with, but with the way the Hollow is thrusting his fingers against his prostate, he is reduced to incoherency.

"The King is going to love this, when I make him dream tonight. Just look at you, all helpless and naked, just waiting to be fucked. It's brilliant, Quincy. Everything I show him… everything he wants… they're all things I've already taken for myself. He can jack off, imagining your face as you come… but how many times have I already seen that?"

He pushes Uryuu down to lie on the bed, removing his fingers and positioning the teen however he pleases. Tonight, he has Uryuu lying on his side. Rubbing the lube onto his erection, as Uryuu tells him to, he lifts one of the Quincy's legs and enters him with a hard thrust.

Uryuu gasps loudly, eyes screwed shut as he adjusts to the Hollow's – no, he reminds himself, _Kurosaki's_ – cock inside of him. The Hollow knows everything that makes Uryuu moan and scream, from the speed of his thrusts down to the exact part of his shoulder that he likes to have bitten. He fucks the teen steadily, hands, teeth and tongue seeking out all the right places to the point where Uryuu simply does _not_ stop moaning.

"How much are you enjoying this?" the Hollow asks, nipping Uryuu's earlobe. He feels the teen shaking in his arms and he grins. He imitates Ichigo's voice and murmurs, "Scream for me, Ishida."

It's all Uryuu needs to release. He swears as he comes, intent on not screaming a name. The Hollow continues thrusting until he also releases, growling as he comes. He rolls Uryuu onto his back after pulling out and the Quincy doesn't even need to be told before he licks the Hollow clean.

The Hollow makes an appreciative sound, stroking Uryuu's hair until the teen is finished. He then gets up, reaching for his clothes and putting them back on while Uryuu lies still, panting quietly. The next moment, the Hollow is gone and he is left staring at an empty space. He waits before his breath to return back to normal before finally getting up and making his way to the shower before going to bed.

*

  
Ichigo woke in a distressingly familiar state of arousal and shock. He didn't need to look at his pyjama pants to confirm that he'd had yet _another_ wet dream about Ishida. The same explicit, dirty, _wonderful_ dreams he'd been having for longer than he could keep track of. He rested his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He was sick of the cold showers each morning. He was sick of having to hide his messed pants from the family and washing them himself when everyone else was out. He was sick of Ishida turning up in his dreams, lying on an unfamiliar bed, begging to be screwed and moaning loudly when he had Ichigo's cock inside of him.

Only, he wasn't. Ichigo had began looking forward to the dreams even though he dreaded it each night before he went to bed and felt extremely awkward around Ishida when he was awake. Ishida was someone that Ichigo was not supposed to want for several reasons (the fact he was a Quincy, the fact that he was an annoying prick, the fact that they couldn't even have a conversation that didn't end up in an argument, the fact that he was a guy…) but that didn't seem to count for anything.

Letting out an agitated sigh, Ichigo made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. He hated mornings, when he walked into his homeroom to find Ishida sitting at his own desk already, only to be reminded of the way his dreams' Ishida panted and moaned for him.

He dreaded it all the way to school. He tried to keep his mind busy with other things so that he didn't go back to thinking about the dream, but then he walked into the room, saw Ishida and felt his heartbeat quicken. Just like any other morning.

He took his seat, diagonally behind Ishida and sighed. He didn't even know how or when the dreams had started, but there they were, plaguing him every night to the point where Ishida was the one person he wanted the most while simultaneously being the one person Ichigo wanted to stay the hell away from.

Surely, life hated him. He rested his head in his hands, making the same decision he always did. That it was safest to stay away from Ishida. To pretend the dreams didn't happen. He looked at Ishida's back, his resolution wavering before he steeled himself and reminded himself it was the smartest thing he could do.

And from the back of his mind his other self watched on, bright yellow eyes shining with glee. Everything was going as planned. He had the Quincy to himself.

  


x


End file.
